1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a camera having a symbol imprinting means. The device herein disclosed allows a camera user to imprint symbolic information on the film when a picture is taken. Specifically, the present invention discloses a mechanism which imprints symbolic information on film by using either the natural light or the light from the flash attachment on a camera for exposure onto the film. By providing such a mechanism, cameras may be provided with a data imprinting facility in a compact size with heretofore unrealized simplicity and economy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cameras using natural light for exposing data on the photosensitive surface of film are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 813,808; 1,192,058; 1,224,588; 1,249,612; 2,226,364; and 3,478,657 all generally relate to this feature. However, all of these cameras utilize complicated mechanisms, having a multitude of parts with the concomitant difficulty of assemblage and cost. Further, cameras which follow the teachings of these disclosures have a variety of operational inconveniences. None of these devices disclose a manner by which a device can use natural light for exposing data on film or which can utilize the light from a camera flash when such is necessary.
There is therefore a great need in the art for a device which can imprint data onto film which uses either natural light or a camera flash and which is also simple, compact, and economical manufacture and sell.